justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Panau
Welcome to Panau is the first Agency mission in Just Cause 2, that also serves as a tutorial for the game. Introduction Rico Rodriguez, the protagonist of the Just Cause game series, has just arrived in Panau, in search of Tom Sheldon, Rico's friend and mentor, who is believed to have gone rogue. Moments after the arrival, the helicopter starts getting hit by the Flak Cannons that the Agency had sold to the Panau Military. There's a gallery at the bottom of the page. Walkthrough A fellow agent, Marshall, gets shot and falls out of the H-62 Quapaw helicopter, scattering PDA cards all around the Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi military base. He also still has Rico's PDA. You have to then free fall from the helicopter and grab the PDA from the dead gunner. Then parachute and land outside the Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi military base. Maria Kane will then guide you through the rest of the mission. Once the first intel card is retrived, the guards are alerted and you'll have to kill the first few of them with the new and improved Grappler. Kane then tells Rico to obtain a gun. The first guards are armed with the Pistols at level 1. You can use a Cable car to get to the next part of the base. Once the second card is retrieved a hostile attack-helicopter shows up. You'll have to use the conveniently close-by Flak Cannon to shoot it down. Kane will then tell you that a soldier has taken the third intel card and is trying to make a run for it. Get to the soldier's location. He is located at a remote part of the base. The only way to get there is by the Cable car. If you think the cable car would take too long, you can also use a combination of the Grappler and the Parachute. Once you've killed everybody there and taken the card, Kane will show up in the helicopter and tell you to grapple onto it. She will fly you to the next part of the base, to get the next card. However, you can also deploy on the ground, to get a better shot on enemies. This is recommended, because you are therefore less exposed to return fire. Once retrieving it, Kane tells you that she's unable to extract you until the SAMs are destroyed. There are Triggered Explosives behind them, in a box. It's also possible to destroy them with Fragmentation Grenades, but you should be careful with aiming, because the grenades will only be able to destroy them, if they explode as close to the SAMs as possible. After destroying the SAMs, Kane tells you to "hold your ground" until she arrives. This means that you should not leave the area where the SAMS are. The Panau Military will try to reconquer this part of the base. If you have a Minigun, use it. It can destroy the APC and jeeps easier and faster. Get behind the SAM platforms if you need to take cover, but do not grapple anywhere. If you go too far, Kane will never come to get you. There will not be any warning. The mission will just become stuck. If everything goes well, Kane will show up and again and you'll have to grapple to the helicopter to escape. Rico will get into the helicopter and you'll be flown to The Agency's last contact in Panau - Karl Blaine. This brings you directly to the starting point of the next Agency mission, "Casino Bust". Trivia *The Agency version of the H-62 Quapaw is unique and unobtainable. **It's armed with a Mounted Gun at the open door. **It's equipped with an autopilot. Everybody is at the back of the helicopter at first, but then Kane takes control, with out anyone having to switch seats. The pilots seat must have been empty at the start of the mission, unless Kane hijacked it. *It is possible to complete this base to 100 % during this mission, but that can only be done before obtaining the last PDA card. *If you need help with the grappler, see the main article: Protec Grappler G3. The grappler can be used for many things, other than just convenient fast travel, including combat. *The Miniguns can be lifted from their tripods and used to destroy any of the Sabotage Destructible Objects, including the SAMs. Taking one of the miniguns; destroying the SAMs with it and using it to fight off the soldiers that attack you while waiting for the helicopter is possibly the easiest way to complete this mission. *How the Panau Military gets its cars up there remains a mystery, as there are no roads leading to the top of the base. There's no sane reason to airlift vehicles to a base like this. *The game time is locked on 2:30 AM during the mission. *The Elite soldiers carry submachine guns before you blow up the SAMs. After you blow up the SAMs you'll see the Panauan Military Elite soldiers equip themselves with Assault Rifles, Machine Guns and Shotguns, and the Rangers carry submachine guns, sawed-off shotguns, and revolvers. instead of just the Pistol. *You will never see Marshall again without mods. Gallery Marshall.png|Kane, Rico and Marshall in the unique Agency H-62 Quapaw. Skydiving over the Berawan Besar Mountains.jpg|Skydiving over the Berawan Besar Mountains. Just Cause 2 Walkthrough-Welcome to Panau Pt. 1 2731.jpg|One of the cable car stations. Welcome to Panau (ramp to the SAMs).jpg|The ramp to the place with the SAMs. Welcome to Panau (grapple to the helicopter).jpg|Grapple to the helicopter. Welcome to Panau (base explosion).jpg|Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi, the base. Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi.jpg|Another view of the base. Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Just Cause 2 Agency missions Category:Content